Triple Chocolate Distraction
by lil smiles
Summary: The way to a woman's heart? Chocolate. Birthday fic for Chibs. Jane/Lisbon fluff. ONESHOT.


**A/N: I know it's been a real long time. Blame my procrastination and the evil empire aka university (it is kicking my sorry arse). First some housekeeping. I will finish _Red Eye._ I promise. To Cat and everyone who has been following the fic, I apologize for taking forever to update. Anyhow, I've written a couple of one shots that will be going up in the next couple of days. They're all kind of random, so you've been warned. This first one was written for Chibs' b-day awhile back. Be kind, it's been a while since I've written so I am a bit rusty. Constructive criticisms are welcomed and flames will be used to toast marshmallows.**

**Warning: This fic is pure, mindless, fluffy banter. If you are looking for a fic with substance, run away ;) Just wanted to make this clear. **

**Disclaimer: A year later and still I am no closer to owning anything related to the Mentalist. Oh and I thought I'd mention that a****fter she read this, Chibs told me that the title reminded her of the Big Bang Theory (another thing I wished I owned but don't). Cool but completely unintentional on my part.**

* * *

**Triple Chocolate Distraction**

"I'd go with the triple chocolate."

The pretty brunette glances up from the glass display case of freshly baked treats. A handsome face and warm smile greets her.

"I know it's bourgeois and unoriginal," he continues brightly, "But they use three kinds of chocolate from South America that will make you melt."

"Has that line ever worked on anyone?" she asks with a coy grin.

"Well, let's see, did it work on you?"

Biting her lip, she regards him for a moment with mock concentration.

"I think the delivery needs improvement."

He chuckles before catching the attention of the redhead standing behind the counter.

"Two triple chocolate cookies, a tall honeybush tea and a…" he hesitates before continuing, "a grande soy latte with a shot of hazelnut for the lovely lady."

He shoots her wink while leaning over to pay the barista for the order before she could. She reluctantly snaps her wallet shut and slips it back into her purse.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're right. I didn't, but I wanted to," he pauses dramatically as he passes her a cookie. "How was that?"

"Better," she quips, earning her another megawatt smile.

"Grande soy latte, shot of hazelnut!"

Retrieving her drink, she tilts the cup towards him.

"Thanks again, uh…"

"Patrick," he fills in with a flourish, "and it's my pleasure."

With a parting smile, she strolls out of the coffee shop. He watches her carefully until she crosses the street and disappears around the corner.

"Smooth, Casanova."

For an instant, he temporarily forgets that he has a captive audience. But he recovers quickly, spinning around to take a small bow.

"Thank you, Lisbon. Did you enjoy the show?"

"'_You didn't have to do that. You're right, but I wanted to_,'" she mimicked in an exaggerated manner.

"I think you're just bitter that I won our little wager."

"You didn't win and there was no wager."

"What do you mean? I clearly picked her up and pride was on the line."

"You're losing your touch, Jane. Besides, you didn't even get her name."

"Eh, well…"

He trails off with a knowing look in his eyes as she stares at him incredulously.

"How?" she demands.

"How what?"

"Her name, how did you get it?"

"Guess."

"No."

Rolling her eyes, she reaches out and breaks off a sizeable chunk of his cookie before popping it into her mouth.

"Good right?"

"Oh yes, I'm _melting_."

"Jealously does not suit you, Lisbon. All of you have to do is say the word and I'm completely yours."

"It's alright, that lovely lady can have you."

She smiles sweetly at Jane and is about to walk past him when he pulls her into his arms.

"I only have room for one Teresa in my life."

"Has that line ever worked on anyone?" she challenges with a raise of her brow.

"It worked on you."

Closing the gap, he brushes a light kiss on her cheek. She is stunned only second, before pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Wait, _one_ Teresa?"

"Ah ha, so you _are_ jealous."

"Am not," she huffs.

"Are too."

She glares at him while she pilfers the rest of the chocolate morsel from his grasp.

"Hey," he exclaimed. "Get your own."

"It was my idea to come here in the first place."

"Actually, it was _my_ idea. I merely implanted it in your subconscious so you thought you came up with the idea but it was still initially mine."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. Your stomach was growling. I casually brought up the fact you skipped lunch and what coffee shop is just five minutes from the building…"

"I'm not arguing with you, it's like arguing with a four-year-old."

"That's insulting."

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"I shouldn't lump innocent children with the likes of you."

With a satisfied smirk, she takes a large bite of the cookie.

"Mmm, three kinds of chocolates from South America, huh?"

He tries to pry it from her hands but she side steps him and slips out the door before he can stop her.

"You really shouldn't get in the way of that woman and her chocolate."

He looks up, noticing the young barista smirking at him.

"Thanks for the tip, Elaina."

She shakes her head at the incorrigible blond.

"You're welcome. Oh and Mr. Jane? Good luck tonight."

Grinning, he waves goodbye and follows in Lisbon's wake. He slips his hand into his pocket and feels reassured by the soft velvety texture against his fingers. _Operation Triple Chocolate Distraction_ was complete. He can only hope that _Operation Diamond Ring Proposal_ will have an equally successful outcome.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
